


Lust For Life

by chaletian



Category: A Room With a View - E. M. Forster
Genre: Awesome Ladies Ficathon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-27
Updated: 2010-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-11 06:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaletian/pseuds/chaletian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She sees a life with Cecil where none of her curtains are comfortably faded and Beethoven only happens when it's time for Art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lust For Life

The house is cool and quiet, out of the bright, hot sun (though neither as bright nor hot as Italy; nothing could ever be), and Lucy leans against the window frame, against the faded, flowered curtain, and watches Freddy as he pesters Mother and Cecil. Cecil looks uncomfortable.

It occurs to Lucy that Cecil always looks uncomfortable here, and she thinks, suddenly and shockingly, that he despises Mother and Freddy. And she’s not them and they’re not her, but can Cecil truly think she’s so different? Lucy isn’t a changeling, she isn’t a cuckoo in the nest, though she plays Beethoven with passion and Mother disapproves.

Freddy steals Cecil’s hat, and Cecil scolds Freddy in his prim, tightly-collared way, and Lucy thinks, oh Heavens she thinks she’s made a mistake. And not a little mistake, not something that will have Cousin Charlotte tutting and Mother waving it away as unimportant. This would be a big mistake, bigger than she can imagine, and she sees a life with Cecil where none of her curtains are comfortably faded and Beethoven only happens when it’s time for Art.

Lucy wants music, and art, and beauty, but she wants love and laughter and the feel of cool ivory under her fingers whenever passion takes her (and she wants passion to take her).

Lucy doesn’t want Cecil. Lucy wants life.


End file.
